bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucky Ducky
Music The music that plays during the fight against the Lucky Ducky has somewhat of a playful, a tad jazzy tune, with instruments such as the accordion, harpsichord, and oboe. Poem This is the poem that appears in the form of a pre-round message during the two-minute wait before the battle against the Lucky Ducky starts and expresses unnecessary and frequently incorrect use of the archaic third-person singular conjugation. "Fear the Lucky Ducky; for its hold on these universes has been unleashed by the forbidden ancient ritual and all hope shalt soon be lost For its grasp of these worlds shalt be forever; the anguish of our state of peril, henceforth everything of a murderous cost Fear of its countenance, that of latex and plastic with a hue of rust; a factor of the harshest weathering and lengthy age it endures Should thou dost confront it, reality and sanity shall be distorted; dimensions of which everything shalt no longer have secures" As a Road Item Disclaimer: This section is more of the "joke" part of the Lucky Ducky's page and not as serious or realistic. The Lucky Ducky is a secret road item that can only be obtained by surviving in Apopalypse Mode for 48 hours straight. When obtained, it can be toggled to replace the Exploding Pineapple. It explodes in -100 seconds after being placed. After exploding, it whips its hideous, drooling tongue at all the bloons on screen. It then disperses into 1,000 little mini ducks that bounce around the screen. These mini ducks attach onto M.O.A.B-Class Bloons and explode, crashing the game. Reloading the game permanently turns all the monkeys in the game into ducks and all the bloons in the game into crayons. To reverse this change, one must actually go outside for once and after a month has passed, they must reboot their computer/device. The game will be returned to normal except for a loud, ghastly, and annoying quacking noise embedded in the background. The player has to buy $2000 worth of Special Agents to remove this noise. Afterward, the player will lose the Lucky Ducky and must re-obtain it to get it back, once again by surviving in Apopalypse Mode for 48 hours straight. Strategy Don't play Apopalypse Mode. As an Enemy The Lucky Ducky is an elusive enemy that only appears in certain circumstances, stages, or missions. Made of thicker, more vivid yellow rubber, the Lucky Ducky is not exactly a bloon or blimp, but rather a weird creature from another dimension whose intentions are acutely questionable. It inexplicably but slowly waddles along the track rather than floating like most bloons, and makes occasional but loud quacking noises every so often. The Lucky Ducky is, despite its intentions, somewhat of a pacifist and doesn't enjoy partaking in absolutely murdering your towers. It merely stuns or sells them into oblivion, as it doesn't believe in that complicated tower health-defense-armor-attack power-stuff-AP stuff. Abilities The Lucky Ducky takes joy in causing mischief and ruining the player's game experience. Quack -''' Quacks. No effect. 'Big Quack -' A loud quack. Distracts monkey towers and stuns them for a brief moment. ''Does not affect mechanical, robotic, or nonliving towers.'' QUUAAACCCKKK -''' Quacks so loud that the eardrums of all the monkey towers on screen temporarily self-destruct and fail to work, stunning them for a prolonged period of time. Does not affect mechanical, robotic, or nonliving towers. 'Splash -' ''Unlike that of Magikarp, this ability actually does something. The '''Lucky Ducky pauses, leaps up into the air, and slams itself on the ground, creating a shockwave that violently shakes all water towers on screen and severely stuns them. Aerial towers are disoriented and cannot attack for a short duration.'' Cash Donation -''' ''Gives you some cash. The '''Lucky Ducky may be an evil deity of all things ducky, but at least it's fair.'' Lives Donation -''' ''Gives you some lives. The '''Lucky Ducky rarely does this and only does this when you have an excessively low amount of lives left. It does this because it pities your existence.'' Speed Fluctuation -''' Either speeds up or slows down EVERY SINGLE THING in the game (includes towers, bloons, ability cooldowns, and even music, internet connection, and battery usage somehow). 'Uprising -' ''At first summons only Yellow Bloons. As the '''Lucky Ducky's health goes down, this ability gradually upgrades to stronger and stronger bloons up to an E.V.I.L.'' Crayons -''' Transforms all nearby bloons into crayons (M.O.A.B.-Class bloons transform into crayon boxes). Crayons retain the colors/color schemes of their bloon counterparts, and have the Lead, Black, White, Glass, and Absorption properties (are immune to sharp attacks, explosions, freezing, laser and light attacks, and magic, energy, and plasma attacks). Kill them with fire, as fire melts wax. Fire also melts crayon boxes. 'Duck Transform -' ''Temporarily transforms the most expensive tower on the track into a yellow rubber duck. The yellow rubber duck remains that way for a minute, takes up valuable space, and can't be sold. Still can be moved with a '''Support Chinook Heli-Pilot, however. A water tower transformed into a rubber duck floats in the water, and an aerial tower transformed into a rubber duck flies in the sky somehow.'' Earthquacks -''' ''Makes "earthquacks" that are like earthquakes, but more ducky. Towers hit by these "earthquacks" are stunned and disabled, including the passive abilities of supporting towers such as '''Monkey Villages. Their activated abilities cannot be used during the duration they are stunned, however.'' Community Service -''' ''Sells one of your towers for you, usually your most expensive tower. How convenient. The Lucky Ducky often favors selling '''Monkey Banks and Banana Farms further upgraded on that path, especially if they are at full or near full capacity, as well as Powers and Secret Agents.'' Exchange -''' Either increases your money and decreases your life count or decreases your money and increases your life count. This ability cannot do the former if it would kill you. 'Switcheroo -' Swaps the position of two towers. The two target towers must have a similar enough footprint size and/or have enough space around them to be able to be swapped. The two target towers must also be able to be placed on each other's terrain (e.g. a Dart Monkey and an Engineer can be swapped, provided enough space. a Buccaneer and a Sub can be swapped, provided enough space. a Buccaneer and an Engineer cannot be swapped. towers like Pat Fusty and Tribal Turtle are amphibious; such a tower on land can only be swapped with land towers, and such a tower on water can only be swapped with water towers. Amphibious towers will always be able to swap with each other, provided enough space). 'Device Hijack -' Makes the player's actions (e.g. viewing a tower's upgrades, buying and placing a tower, etc.) very laggy, irresponsive, and annoying to control for 5 seconds. 'Feigned Crash -' ''The game freezes and apparently crashes. The game does not actually crash, but resumes playing during the time it takes for the player to reopen it. The '''Lucky Ducky does this even more often the more activated abilities the player has access to, the more Dartling Gunners they have, and the more money they have.'' Crossover -''' That helicopter from BTDB's "Kidnap" Power Card flies over to your most expensive tower and steals it, completely removing it from the field. Likewise, the stolen tower is refunded for its full value. This happens fairly often, especially if you have Tier 5 or Tier 6 towers on screen. 'Deprecation -' This is a passive, ongoing ability. The tower with the highest pop count is continuously stunned to the point where it cannot do anything. 'Insubordination -' ''This is a passive, ongoing ability. When the player sells a tower, a M.O.A.B.-Class bloon instantly spawns, starting with a M.O.A.B. As the '''Lucky Ducky's health goes down, this ability gradually upgrades to stronger blimps up to a B.A.D. This ability also activates when the Lucky Ducky uses Community Service.'' Retaliation -''' This is a passive, ongoing ability. For every 20 damage the Lucky Ducky takes during the fight, it spawns a Ducky Bloon. The '''Lucky Ducky does not take away any lives if it leaks. Instead, it immediately reappears back at the start of the track. It may be an evil deity of all things ducky, but at least it gives you second chances. Trivia * The Lucky Ducky is so elusive no one has taken a picture of it. ** The picture in the infobox shall not be explained. ** This picture depicted by an eyewitness shall not be explained either: Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Shiverpeace's Conceptions Category:Semi-Joke Conceptions